


One Year Later

by LostInThought96



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInThought96/pseuds/LostInThought96
Summary: Astrid comforts Hiccup and everything in Berk is different.
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Happy Birthday Ana and Renee!





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Megamegaturtle for her birthday! 
> 
> Happy birthday, ana! We love you and I hope you enjoy this!

It was quiet in Berk. 

No wind, not even a light breeze blew by. It was like the world had paused since the dragons had left. In reality, it had been a year.

Astrid sighed as she heard footsteps on the roof of the home she shared with Hiccup and their newborn daughter. Quietly, she laid Zephry down in the bassinet in their kitchen and climbed onto the roof to sit beside her husband. He didn’t look at her as she looped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Thinking about Toothless again?” She whispered, watching the people of Berk bustle around below them. They watched as an overdue pregnant Ruffnut carried hers and Fishlegs’ one-year-old son across the grounds and into their garden. 

He nodded, running a hand through his ever-growing hair. “I miss him.” 

Astrid nodded slowly. “I know. We all miss them.” 

Hiccup shook his head, frowning. “It’s different, Astrid. When the dragons came into your life, it was just the beginning of another event in it, but it was the beginning of my entire  _ life when I met Toothless _ —my  _ real  _ life. Toothless was my first friend, my best friend. Meeting him was the start of everything. Now I have you. I’m the Chief of Berk, we have Zephry, and life is... Life is amazing, and he’s not here to experience it with us.” His voice drifted to a sigh, and he brought his knees to his chest, his metal foot scraping the tile of the roof. 

“I miss Stormfly too. But they are better off where they are. They’re surrounded by their kind and happy. At least I like to believe they are.” 

It was silent between them, each in their own head. Saying goodbye to the dragons had brought on grief that none of them had known. It dug into their hearts and twisted every time they thought of them. No one their age could tell you accurately what it had been like before dragons became their allies and not their enemies, and no one from the next generation would even know first hand. The people of Berk were in limbo, holding on to a small thread of hope that the dragons would be back. Astrid, Hiccup, Valka, and the others knew better. 

“One day, we will take Zephry to see them. We’ll take precautions and not get too close to the waterfall.” Astrid said, looking over at the open window she had come out. “We’ll teach her all about our years with the dragons, and she and the other children of Berk will learn to respect them and carry on our stories. You will continue to be a great leader to our people, and Zephry will follow in your footsteps, as you did your father’s.”    
  
Hiccup grunted a laugh. “I didn’t, though. I turned out the exact opposite of him.”    
  
“Stoick would be so proud of you. Your mother and I are.” She butted his shoulder with her head and smiled, looking up at him. “And Zephry is so lucky to have you, just as all of Berk is.”

Hiccup put his arm over Astrids shoulders and pulled her into his side. Kissing the side of her head, he stood up and held his hand out for her. Side by side, hand in hand, they walked back into the house. 

It was quiet in Berk.


End file.
